


An Alternate Choice

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelcest, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breeding, Gangbang, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Partners, Pregnant Dean, Public Sex, Sharing, Voyeurism, Wings, pretty much lots of fucking/breeding, unrequited deancas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was going to have fledglings and if that meant bending over for whatever angel was interested he was more than willing. If anything that would improve his chances of getting pregnant with more than one the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alternate Choice

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from my tumblr account

Dean’s wings tucked against his back in annoyance as he watched Castiel flying away. He’d  _wanted_  Castiel to give him fledglings but the other angel had no interest in him. “Fine.” Dean muttered to himself. There were more than enough angels interested in him.

He was  _going_  to have fledglings and if that meant bending over for whatever angel was interested he was more than willing. If anything that would improve his chances of getting pregnant with more than one the first time.

His wings spread out and Dean launched himself into the sky. He flew until he recognized an angel notorious for mating with multiple angels. An angel who had outright propositioned him on multiple occasions. Slowly Dean descended towards the ground and coyly flashed the undersides of his wings.

There was a noticeable twitch of Balthazar’s wings followed by a very appreciative look. Dean barely managed to hold back the grin that threatened to steal over his features. He turned to show the backs of his tawny wings, lowering them in the position of an angel interested in mating.

“Thought you were only interested in Cassie.” Balthazar was right behind him, fingers and grace lightly touching Dean’s wings. “Change your mind?”

Dean shoved thoughts of being mated by Castiel to the side and glanced back to Balthazar. “Are you not interested?” he made a move to step away from the heat of Balthazar’s grace but wings curving forward stopped him.

“I’m  _very_ interested.” Balthazar wasted no time guiding him down to the soft grass, banishing their clothes with a thought and preparing Dean. “I’m more than interested.”

Dean felt the weight of larger wings pressing his down and how Balthazar straddled the backs of his thighs. “Then stop wasting time.” The words earned him a laugh and the thick head of Balthazar’s cock at his entrance.

Anticipation had Dean’s wings shuddering and mating oil lazily leaked from his oil glands. “I like them mouthy.” Balthazar started sinking in and Dean moaned. He’d felt empty for so long and now that another angel was coupling with him he could feel everything in him loosening.

As an angel capable of carrying fledglings he’d been holding back on that part of his instincts in the hopes of Castiel accepting his offer. But it was more than obvious watching the black winged angel with several others that Castiel wasn’t interested in him.

“ _Please_.” Dean released a soft gasp and shoved his hips back in offering. Balthazar shoved himself the rest of the way inside. The rhythm was immediately quick and rough.

Dean moaned and shoved his wings up against Balthazar’s. He’d needed this. He had needed the weight of a body pinning him down and the feeling of a cock pumping inside him, hard and deep. His breathing picked up the longer Balthazar fucked him into the ground until the older angel slammed inside him with a grunt.

The warmth of Balthazar’s release and his grace teasing against Dean’s had Dean coming with a startled gasp. His ass clamped down on Balthazar as the angel emptied himself inside Dean, rolling his hips forward a few times and slipping free.

“I’m still  _very_  interested.” Balthazar’s fingers were moving along the ridge of his wing. It was too much sensation for Dean but he lay there whimpering lowly. “Though I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one.”

Dean turned his head to look in the other direction and took in the sight of several other angels watching. He could see in the set of their wings that Balthazar’s words were true and his wings lowered themselves once more in submission.

“I take it you’re interested in them.” Balthazar sounded nothing if not amused and his softening cock slipped from Dean’s hole. “Making up for lost time?” he asked as his grace cleaned him and had his clothes once more on.

“Why not?” was Dean’s only response. He shifted letting the other angels get a good view of his gaping hole and Balthazar’s come leaking from him. It had a few dominant displays showing and he offered them a pleased, sated grin. “There is no need for posturing.” The words had all of their attention fixed on his face. “I’m not moving until all of you have a turn or two.”

Dean could see Balthazar stepping back and sinking down on the grass to watch as one of the angels came over towards him. This angel’s wings were a deep blood red and Dean wondered if this one managed to give him a fledgling if his child would inherit that shade.

A new weight settled over him and shortly after he was once more getting fucked into the ground. This one moved harder than Balthazar and each strike against Dean’s prostate had his mouth dropping open. He shoved his hips back to meet each thrust and when fingers dug into his wings he came with a wail.

While warmth curled inside him the angel never stopped fucking forward. He shook and whimpered at the angel’s cock brushing his sensitive rim with each stroke. 

Dean’s grace was humming and his instincts to seek out mates for fledglings had him practically purring under the angel.

After the third angel to fuck him it was almost a blur of pleasure, warm weight pinning him down and cocks pounding into him. It wasn’t under a slightly smaller weight and a more gentle motion started that his mind was dragged back where he could focus.

Dean turned his head slightly to see if he recognized the angel fucking him and almost blinked in surprise at Samandriel. He recognized the younger angel’s wings. He hadn’t realized Samandriel wasn’t an angel equipped for breeding.

However it explained why this time he didn’t feeling like he was going to be fucked through the ground. “Going to fuck me full of a fledgling?” his voice was completely wrecked but Dean ignored it.

He was blissed out from all the mating and the grace brushing against his own. There was little chance that he wouldn’t leave this encounter pregnant with more than one angel’s fledgling. “ _Yes_.” It was grunted and Dean groaned when Samandriel fucked into him deep to release his seed to mix with the other angels who had already emptied themselves inside Dean.

“ _Good_.” Dean sighed when Samandriel’s cock slipped from his well fucked ass and come steadily leaked out of him.

It was six more angels before Dean noticed some repeats. He was on his back now with wings spread out in the grass to offer up the sight of his vulnerable feathers. The angel currently pounding into him had features twisted in pleasure and Dean could see grace lighting up in his eyes.

His hazy mind registered his current partner as Michael and he hoped the beautiful archangel would manage to give him a fledgling. 

“I’d claim you if I didn’t like the sight of others enjoying you.” The words were unsurprising and Dean hooked his legs around Michael to drag him deeper. They groaned together at the deeper angle.

The wings arched above him shuddered as the archangel came but instead of pulling out a hand laid itself against his come streaked belly. Dean blinked at the change of behavior as his instincts calmed.

“I’m looking forward to coupling with you when your belly starts to swell.” Dean couldn’t stop the happy little grin on his face when he used his own grace to seek out the proof he was carrying. He could feel little sparks of grace growing inside him, multiple fledglings from multiple partners.

 


End file.
